


Связанные звездами

by Eleonora_Alva



Series: Soft Gay [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva
Summary: Жорж с детства привык думать, что невидимой границей, отделяющей его от космических приключений, является атмосфера родной планеты. Стоит только захотеть, и ее можно преодолеть. Будучи взрослым, он получил вдоволь космоса и приключений. Рядом с Трауном он понял, что хочет чего-то большего, но теперь границей, отделяющий его от желаемого, была уже не оболочка из смеси газов.





	Связанные звездами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Starbound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603500) by [sailboatsupernova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailboatsupernova/pseuds/sailboatsupernova). 



Повсеместно в галактике космические путешествия считались привычным делом. Сам космос не воспринимался как нечто удивительное. Даже жители планет, еще не открывших для себя преимущества межзвездных странствий, знали, что они не одиноки во Вселенной. Достаточно только поднять голову и посмотреть на небо. Там, в бесконечной темноте космоса, кто-то был.

Попав в Неизведанные регионы, Жорж пересмотрел свое отношение к тому, что казалось таким заурядным. Разумеется, он понимал, что эта часть космоса ничем не отличается от той, которую он покинул. В Неизведанных регионах тоже были звезды, планеты, астероиды, может быть, даже пара черных дыр спряталась где-нибудь. Но это космическое пространство было ему незнакомо. Для него каждая звезда, каждая далекая планета становилась таинственной и притягательной загадкой. Глядя на них, он думал о том, что, скорее всего, является первым человеком, который их видит.

Несмотря на обманчивое чувство новизны, Жорж любовался черной бездной за пределами «Реющего ястреба» с тем же ощущением тоски и любопытства, какие испытывал в детстве. Еще ребенком, глядя в ночное небо, он знал, что звезды полны жизни и можно прикоснуться к ней, достаточно только протянуть руку. Теперь все казалось гораздо ближе. Между ним и звездами нет многокилометровой атмосферы — только тонкое стекло. Стоит притронуться к нему, и можно почувствовать бесконечный холод космоса.

Жорж никак не мог собраться с силами, чтобы прикоснуться к стеклу, отделявшему его от окружающей пустоты. Все вокруг было удивительным и непривычным: не только звезды, планеты и луны, но также населявший их народ, его культура. Но ничто не могло развеять его тоску.

В детстве в нем укрепилось знание: однажды покинув дом, можно уже никогда в него не вернуться. Оно и сейчас было с ним. «Однажды покинув родную галактику, можно уже никогда в нее не вернуться», — подумал он и криво усмехнулся.

Вдали промелькнула белая вспышка уносящейся прочь кометы. Жорж с запозданием вспомнил, что следовало загадать желание, но не знал, о чем мог бы попросить. Он знал, что чего-то хочет, что это нечто связано с растущей пустотой в душе, но не имеет прямого отношения к тому месту, которое он привык называть домом.

Позади себя он почувствовал движение и повернулся посмотреть, что это было. Яркий свет из коридора прорезал темноту, царившую на смотровой палубе, где он находился, и ему пришлось прикрыть глаза рукой. С облегчением он обнаружил стоящего в дверях Трауна. Тот смотрел на Жоржа типичным для него вниманием и легкой заинтересованностью. Затем он молча вошел внутрь и закрыл за собой дверь. Жоржа снова окружила темнота космоса за стеклом, ее дополняли лишь две горящие красные точки — глаза чисса. По мере того, как тот приближался, Жорж мог лучше рассмотреть его. Глаза человека быстро привыкли к темноте, и вскоре он уже легко различил уверенную поступь чисса, идеально сидящую на нем форму. Окутывавшая обоих тьма сгладила угловатость его фигуры и придала некую плавность линиям. Когда Траун подошел достаточно близко, Жорж обратил внимание, что глаза его сияют ярче обычного, и заметил в них отражение звезд, которыми недавно любовался.

— Вижу, вы нашли дорогу на смотровую палубу, — тихо проговорил чисс, словно боялся потревожить Жоржа своим визитом. — Прошу прощения, если помешал вам.

— Не нужно извиняться, — улыбнулся Жорж и слегка качнул головой. — Я размышлял.

Траун понимающе кивнул в ответ.

— Временами я тоже прихожу сюда, чтобы поразмышлять. Вы не будете против, если я задержусь ненадолго?

— Нет, конечно же, нет, — так же тихо ответил Жорж.

Траун кивнул ему в знак признательности — это был один из тех маленьких жестов, которым он научился у людей. Жорж задумался, осознанно ли он это сделал, и пришел к выводу, что да, поскольку Жорж ни разу не видел, чтобы Траун использовал этот жест по отношению к другим чиссам. Встав рядом с человеком, Траун перевел взгляд на бескрайний космос, простиравшийся вокруг. Их окутывало уютное молчание, хотя Жорж почувствовал приятное легкое напряжение, сродни предвкушению. Что именно он мог предвкушать, он не смел даже гадать. Незаметно он перевел взгляд на Трауна, сосредоточился на том, как его лицо выглядит в слабом свете звезд. О чем тот думал, Жорж не представлял. В последнее время у него наметился некоторый прогресс в деле понимания эмоций чисса по незаметным изменениям выражения лица или позы, но о полном постижении его чувств речи не шло.

Жоржу захотелось нарушить молчание. То ли это был инстинкт, то ли что-то в лице Трауна навело его на эту мысль, — он не знал. Тем не менее, когда он заговорил, то почувствовал, что поступил правильно.

— Как красиво, — прошептал он и, поймав на себе внимательный взгляд Трауна, продолжил: — Все вокруг прекрасно. Это может показаться вам глупым, но у меня такое чувство, будто я смотрю на нечто совершенно новое. Нетронутое.

Выдержать взгляд чисса оказалось проще, чем он думал. Траун долго смотрел на него, изучая его лицо, обдумывая его слова, и наконец произнес:

— Думаю, это может показаться «глупым», как вы и сказали, но я вполне разделяю охватившее вас чувство, поскольку оно не раз посещало и меня.

Жорж не смог сдержать улыбку. Приятно, когда тебя понимают.

Траун снова вернулся к созерцанию космоса, но на этот раз это было не просто любование — он что-то искал. Жорж уже хотел спросить его, все ли в порядке, но Траун заговорил первым:

— Можно вам кое-что показать?

Чувство легкой тревоги в душе Жоржа тут же рассеялось, и он ответил утвердительно.

Чисс подошел ближе к нему. Жорж не ожидал этого, но не сделал попытки отстраниться. Траун зашел к нему за спину — он был близко, почти прикасался к человеку — и указал куда-то в необъятную глубину космоса.

— Видите ту маленькую пульсирующую точку? — спросил он.

Жорж проследил направление, которое указал чисс, поискал взглядом планету или звезду, о которой тот говорил.

— Бело-голубую? Да, вижу.

— Это Ксилла, — Траун произнес это название с легким восхищением в голосе, и Жорж без дальнейших пояснений понял, что это за планета.

Он вспомнил, каким скрытным был чисс несколько недель назад, когда они только познакомились. Настолько, что даже язык для беседы выбрал после проверки. Теперь он показал человеку родную планету и произнес ее название. Значимость этого жеста не могла остаться незамеченной.

Повернув голову, Жорж обнаружил, что чисс внимательно смотрит на него. Впервые с того момента, как Траун присоединился к нему у смотрового окна, Жорж не знал, что сказать. Он знал, что хотел сделать. Ему хотелось заключить Трауна в объятия; хотелось прикоснуться к его лицу и сказать какую-нибудь банальную фразу из дешевой голомелодрамы. Например, что не только звезды сияют красотой и непорочностью, или еще что-нибудь в этом духе.

Но сейчас неподходящее время для этого. Возможно, подходящее время никогда не настанет. В блеске красных глаз таилось нечто, от чего у него сжималось сердце, но он не мог позволить себе поддаться искушению.

Он видел, как чиссы смотрели на него и других людей. Когда им казалось, что Жорж не может их слышать, они отпускали на его счет едкие комментарии. Позже стали судачить о Трауне и его постоянном стремлении быть рядом с Жоржем. Жорж не мог допустить, чтобы собственный народ смотрел на Трауна с презрением из-за Жоржа и его несдержанности. Чего бы ему это ни стоило, он не должен был нанести вред репутации чисса.

— Я бы показал вам свою родную планету, но она, боюсь, слишком далеко отсюда, — сказал Жорж.

Одна фраза — и момент безнадежно испорчен. Траун изогнул бровь и тихо хмыкнул. Скорее всего, это у чиссов изображало смех. Редкое зрелище — и Жорж попытался убедить себя, что оно лучше того, что ему хотелось сделать пару секунд назад.

— Думаю, вы правы, но все равно спасибо за предложение. Может быть, в другой раз, — ответил Траун и отошел в сторону.

Он заложил руки за спину, его лицо снова стало холодным и невыразительным.

— В другой раз, — с улыбкой пообещал ему Жорж. На секунду ему показалось, что уголки губ Трауна вот-вот поднимутся в ответной улыбке, но он не был до конца в этом уверен.

«Достаточно только протянуть руку», — вспомнил он отголосок собственных прерванных мыслей. Окинув взглядом Трауна, Жорж сосредоточил внимание на его руках, сомкнутых за спиной. Он представил, как берет его за руку, представил вес чужой ладони… И сцепил руки на груди, сосредоточенно уставившись на звезды за стеклом.

Он вспомнил комету и понял, что его желания напрямую связаны с понятием «дома». Просто сейчас дом чувствовался намного ближе, чем за все предыдущие годы.


End file.
